


I Feel Like You Don't Like Me.

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Other, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), im half asleep and i feel like shit so uhh, it doesnt really mention whos pov this is or what characteers are at play but fuck it, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: lol this is a vent
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	I Feel Like You Don't Like Me.

**Author's Note:**

> thats all

I feel as if you brush off my feelings like they’re nothing. I feel like you don’t listen to me when I talk; I feel like you don’t care about me or what I say. 

You always change the topic; you always seem upset or irritated. 

You don’t ask if I'm okay; you never try to help me.

You don’t ask about my disheveled appearance.

You probably don’t care about me. You probably just pity me.

I wish I never talked to you; I wish I could turn back time.

I feel like you don’t like me, I really don’t.


End file.
